<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying Something New by Awseomness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436548">Trying Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness'>Awseomness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crossover, F/F, Fellatio, Not Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Tags as of chapter one:, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Glimmer, Trans Girl Pidge, swinging, tags added with new chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is very happy in her relationship with Allura, and Glimmer is deeply in love with her girlfriends, Adora and Catra. They're also both happy with their roles, Pidge on top and Glimmer on bottom. But that doesn't mean curiosity won't get the better of them. (Don't worry, Adora and Allura are fine with everything that goes on.)</p><p>Pidge tries bottoming, Glimmer tries topping, everyone wins!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glimmer (She-Ra)/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer ran her fingers through Pidge's hair. The green paladin was on her knees looking up at the queen who held her head in place. Glimmer looked down at her with a smug little grin as she rocked her hips, rubbing her cock against Pidge's cheek.</p><p>Glimmer wet her lips and her dick twitched with anticipation. She could feel Pidge's warm breath on her member. "What do you think?"</p><p>"It's soft and cute, like someone I know." Pidge kissed Glimmer at the base. "The dominant face-humping is a little weird."</p><p>Glimmer laughed, the rosy color in her cheeks darkening. "You said you wanted to try bottoming."</p><p>"Sucking a dick is topping."</p><p>"Getting your mouth fucked isn't."</p><p>She shrugged. "Fair."</p><p>Pidge ran her tongue up along the underside of Glimmer's cock, causing the queen to wince in pleasure and tighten her grip on Pidge's hair. She finished off by planting a kiss right where Glimmer's shaft met her glans.</p><p>"Okay, start fucking." She opened her mouth wide.</p><p>"I really expected you to be a bit more submissive."</p><p>"I've never been submissive in my li-"</p><p>Pidge was cut off Glimmer's dick slipped past her lips and into her mouth. It tasted weird. Hot, salty, musky. It resembled ass and pussy, two flavors Pidge was intimately familiar with, but only barely. And there was an odd, crackling sweetness to it. Like pop rocks.</p><p>Pidge's instinct was to start sucking, to bob her head up and down Glimmer's length. But she couldn't. Glimmer had her by the hair, and she couldn't move unless Glimmer moved her. Glimmer was in control.</p><p>And what Glimmer wanted her to do, apparently, was hold still.</p><p>Glimmer started thrusting, humming in pleasure as she worked herself in and out of Pidge's mouth. She was modestly sized and could fit her whole cock inside with minimal gagging, so she didn't have to worry about being too brutal for the paladin's first face-fucking.</p><p>"Mm~ Your mouth feels good, Pidge~" Her nails massaged Pidge's scalp. "You can use your tongue if you want."</p><p>Pidge quirked an eyebrow before swirling her muscular tongue around Glimmer's shaft. Glimmer doubled over immediately, shoving herself all the way into Pidge's mouth and balling her hands into fists tangled in Pidge's hair.</p><p>She came.</p><p>There wasn't a lot - there never was when Glimmer came - and Pidge swallowed it down easily.</p><p>Glimmer released the paladin and stepped back. Pidge leaned back on her hands and licked her lips. Glimmer's cum carried more of that crackling candy sweetness. "You even taste like glitter."</p><p>"I've... been told that." Glimmer said between breaths. "You should taste my ass."</p><p>"Yeah?" Pidge's crooked smile quirked up.</p><p>"Later. First I'm going to taste yours!"</p><p>Glimmer lifted Pidge off the ground by her shoulders and bent her over the bed. Pidge "eep!"ed and tensed up immediately.</p><p>Glimmer ran her hands down Pidge's back, massaging gently with her fingers. "Pidge, you're going to need to relax for me if I'm going to put anything inside you."</p><p>"I know!" Pidge's voice came out a little strangled. She took a breath and tried again. "I know. I'm just... nervous."</p><p>"Aw, you're a cute little back door virgin, aren't you?" Glimmer teased.</p><p>"I just can't imagine it actually feels good. When I picture it in my head, it just feels weird."</p><p>"I don't suppose my years of experience on the subject would do anything to sway you?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Glimmer flopped down on top of Pidge and laid her head next to the paladin's. "Do you want to stop?"</p><p>Pidge shook her head. "No. I'm a scientist."</p><p>Glimmer laughed and pushed herself up. "Alright then, Ms. Scientist. I'll just have to show you how good it can feel."</p><p>She slipped down to her knees behind Pidge's ass and brought her face close. Goosebumps rose on Pidge's skin where Glimmer's breath tickled her.</p><p>It started with kisses. Gentle, chaste little kisses on her cheeks. Then Pidge shivered when Glimmer parted those cheeks and ran her tongue up along Pidge's crack. She alternated between kissing and licking, slowly narrowing her scope until she was tongueing small circles around Pidge's back door.</p><p>"This isn't so bad, is it?" She whispered before latching her lips around Pidge's anus.</p><p>Pidge made a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal. "It's fine." She tried, "I definitely like doing it more though."</p><p>Glimmer's mouth unlatched. "Try to let me in."</p><p>Pidge nodded.</p><p>Glimmer's tongue pressed forward, slowly muscling its way past Pidge's tight anal ring. Pidge grunted quietly as she willed herself to open up. It tickled in a way she hadn't been expecting. It almost itched. And, to her surprise, it felt kind of nice.</p><p>She heard Glimmer hum approvingly as she pushed deeper inside, like she wanted to taste every inch of Pidge's anal walls. Pidge could understand that. She really liked eating ass, actually. And as she got used to the sensation, she found herself relaxing. Slowly, but surely.</p><p>She was almost disappointed when Glimmer took her mouth away.</p><p>"How's the taste?" Pidge asked, a little shyly. She was clean, she made absolutely sure of that, but no one had ever actually tasted her back there before.</p><p>Glimmer rolled her tongue around her mouth curiously as she stood back up. "Bitter. Salty. Like it would lose at video games."</p><p>"You take that back!"</p><p>"I'll take this ass!" She gripped Pidge by the waist and shifted forward to sandwich her dick between Pidge's cheeks. Eating Pidge's ass had been sufficient to get her fully erect again.</p><p>Pidge blanched. "More lube! I need more."</p><p>"Pidge," Glimmer laughed, "Of course I'm going to use more lube. Calm your tits."</p><p>She nodded and felt Glimmer pull away. She reached up to her chest and touched her breast, massaging it, rolling her nipple between her thumb and finger. Her cock - already hard - twitched.</p><p>When Glimmer came back, Pidge felt a stream of gooey liquid pour down her crack. She shuddered at the sensation, something Glimmer giggled at. And then she gasped when Glimmer worked a finger inside her, applying the lubricant as deep as she could reach.</p><p>Pidge dug her fingers into the bedsheet as Glimmer slowly added a second finger. The first finger had only moved gently in and out. Now that there are two of them, they writhe and wriggle inside of her, teasing her anal walls farther apart. It ached, but it also felt so much better than Pidge had expected it too.</p><p>"Try to hold still, Pidge." Glimmer couldn't contain her smile as her fingers worked Pidge's ass more and more open. She imagined what Pidge must be feeling for the first time. It made her long for some penetration herself.</p><p>"I'm trying!" Pidge whined impotently. Putting herself at the mercy of another person like this made her anxious. It was hard to just relax and go with the flow. Hard to focus on the pleasure and just feel good.</p><p>Glimmer kept her fingers in place and bent over to kiss at Pidge's neck. Pidge mewled and arched her back into Glimmer's pursed, smiling lips. "You're so cute, Pidge. Think you're ready for me?"</p><p>"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p>"Awesome!" Glimmer straightened up and angled her dick at Pidge's asshole. It was still loose from her fingers, so she had no trouble working the head of her cock inside.</p><p>Pidge hissed as she felt the new invader. She tightened reflexively around it before reminding herself to relax. Glimmer's member was bigger than her fingers had been, but it was also smoother and better shaped to push inside. </p><p>"How's it feel?" Glimmer slipped further inside, working slowly so as not to overwhelm the paladin.</p><p>"Still weird." Pidge said, rocking herself backwards a little, "But I don't hate it."</p><p>"Good." She rolled her hips forward and dragged her nails down Pidge's back. The come to scratch just above her ass while Glimmer hilts inside of her.</p><p>Pidge grunted when she felt their thighs make contact. Glimmer took a moment to wait, let Pidge adjust to her full length. She continued to run her nails down the paladin's back, which garnered some very cute noises.</p><p>"Okay." Pidge said after a moment of adjustment. "Okay, start moving."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Glimmer nodded and slowly pulled back out. Pidge bit down on the bedsheet and tugged it between her teeth. When Glimmer was halfway out she waited for a moment, then rocked forward again. Pidge groaned, somewhere between pleasure and discomfort.</p><p>As Glimmer continued to thrust, going just a bit faster each time, the ache dulled, slowly replaced with a growing pleasure. Pidge's groans turned into moans which mingled with the pants of exertion that Glimmer breathed and the smacking of their hips against each other. Unconsciously, Pidge found herself rocking back to meet Glimmer's thrusts.</p><p>"Glimmer..." Pidge grunted out. The itch inside of her made it difficult to speak.</p><p>"Pidge?" Glimmer breathed out between pants.</p><p>"Touch my dick. Please."</p><p>Glimmer complied, reaching one lubricated hand around to stroke Pidge's cock in time with her thrusts. Pidge moaned out like a virgin who learned everything she knew from porn and arched her back as far as it would go.</p><p>Between Glimmer's cock and her hand, Pidge came quickly. Glimmer had to keep at it for a moment longer before Pidge's orgasmic moans sent her over the edge as well. They both collapsed onto the bed, Glimmer lying on top of Pidge and trying desperately to catch her breath.</p><p>"Sorry about your sheets." Pidge mumbled out.</p><p>"Not... my bed..." Glimmer panted, "Adora's. ...She'll be fine."</p><p>"That was really something."</p><p>"Did you..." Glimmer swallowed and rolled off of her. "Did you like it?"</p><p>"I mean, I came." Pidge crawled properly onto the bed and rolled onto her back. "But it was weird, and it kinda hurt, and I think I'm gonna stick with topping."</p><p>Glimmer nodded.</p><p>"What about you? Did you like topping?"</p><p>Glimmer rolled onto her side. "It's exhausting! How do you do this, Pidge? My thighs are screaming!"</p><p>Pidge chuckled. "Yeah, it's a lot. But I keep in pretty good shape, and I like it."</p><p>"Well, thank god someone does. Yours is a heavy responsibility. I would much rather lie back and let someone else do the musclework."</p><p>"Wanna switch back for round two?" Pidge sat up and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I just said I'm exhausted, Pidge." Glimmer sat up and wrapped her arms around Pidge. "And as the top, I say we're going to cuddle for at least an hour before round two."</p><p>"A top isn't the same as a dom."</p><p>Glimmer pulled Pidge down into a cuddle on Adora's pillow. "Can't hear you. Being the big spoon."</p><p>Pidge laughed, then rolled over so they were facing each other. "No spoons. I want to hold you."</p><p>Glimmer rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Fine. I will grant you one Bottom Boon."</p><p>"What do you think topping even is?"</p><p>"Shh." Glimmer pressed a finger to Pidge's lips. "No talking. Cuddling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>